Never Will I Ever
by Aubz8801
Summary: Percy Jackson, the all popular and gorgeous jock of Goode High, helps nerdy and completely unpopular Annabeth Chase babysit her little brothers. After the twins are put to bed, the teens entertain themselves with a playful game. Though, it doesn't end how either of the expected. One-shot.


**This is the first little Percabeth one shot I've done, and I think they're really cute... so yeah...**

**Enjoy, mis amigos.**

Annabeth's laughed rang throughout the kitchen.

Finally calming down, she said, "Can we play a game?"

"Like what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's eyes glanced around the room, and finally landed on a full bag of Hershey's chocolate kisses.

She grabbed them from the counter top and spilled half its contents onto the table.

"How about Never Will I Ever?"

Percy smirked, nodding.

She went first, gingerly plucking a chocolate out of the pile.

"Never will I ever…" She thought for a while. "Never will I ever play the violin."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because it sounds like a dying cat."

They both erupted in laughs again.

Annabeth unwrapped the chocolate, placed it in her mouth, and squished the silver wrapping into a small ball.

"Your turn."

Percy scooped up a kiss.

"Never will I ever go to that La Gondola spaghetti restaurant."

Annabeth laughed, knowing how nasty other people described the little eatery. She had never actually been to it, but she had heard others speak of it.

He plopped the chocolate piece into his mouth, squishing the wrapper in the same fashion as Annabeth.

"Okay." She picked another candy.

"Never will I ever go skydiving." She ate her chocolate.

"Never will I ever be an English teacher."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy.

"Never will I ever be an Olympic athlete," she retorted.

"Never will I ever be an architect," he shot.

"Fair enough," she shrugged.

"Never will I ever be a pilot."

"Never will I ever go skydiving."

"I already said that!"

Percy shrugged. "I'll never do it anyway."

"Never did I ever think the great and popular jock Percy Jackson would baby sit with me."

"Me neither," he sighed. Finally, he completely registered what she had said. "Hey, that wasn't a never will I ever!"

She shrugged, grinning. "There are no set rules."

He opened his mouth to retort, but he had nothing to oppose her point. She giggled at his antics.

"Fine then. Never will I ever stop swimming."

"Never will I ever stop reading."

The chocolate kisses sat on the table, forgotten, while they continued their heated battle of 'never will I ever's.

"Never will I ever have an older sibling."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Seaweed Brain. You're the oldest."

"Exactly," he smirked.

"Never will I ever stop baby sitting," Annabeth groaned.

"And never will I ever make Miss Annabeth Chase baby sit alone."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, thinking he wasn't serious.

"Really. I like hanging out with you."

The tiniest hint of a blush crept up her face. Thankfully, Percy didn't notice.

"Well, thanks. By the way, my parents are going out again next Friday."

He grinned at her. "Now I have plans for then."

She smiled back at him. "No taking it back," she warned, pointing a finger at him from across the kitchen table.

He let out a chuckle. "I promise."

"Hmm, where were we? Ah, yes. Never will I ever let Percy Jackson forget the promise he just made."

He scooted into the chair next to her, facing her. She acted calm, even though her insides were screaming will girly hormones.

"I never said I would do this for free, though!"

"Then what would your payment be?" she asked, turning her body so she was directly facing him. They were so close she could smell his sea-like scent, and she could see his bright sea green eyes that shown will mischief.

"This."

He leaned in and pressed his chocolate-tasting lips to hers.

**Aww, i love Percabeth! Please review if you do too.**

**Hehe, that rymed.**

**Anyway, story time!**

**Last night, I went to sleep around 3:30am because I watched Catching Fire and then read fanfic. Then this morning, my sister tries to wake me up at 8:15 to play trash ball at 9! (I don't know what trash ball is either, but she said it was fun.) I refused to wake up, so I went back to sleep and woke up around 11. I read more fanfic cuz I was bored, and then finally got up to eat breakfast. My two sisters both went to trash ball, and my mom was at work, and I though my dad was at work also. Just when I think I'm home alone, I hear a door open and there's my dad! It scared the crap out of me. Ending up he had worked all night and was just waking up since it was noon...**

**So yeah, that was my terribly long story.**

**PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEE REVIEW!**

**~Aubz**


End file.
